Kisah Kucing
by kenshide
Summary: Ini kisah Kuroko bersama kucing yang tadinya hanya satu kini bertambah lima. Serupa dengan warna mereka, hidup kini lebih berwarna. [warn: kucing]


**KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kisah Kucing ch.1 © cnbdg2002090115**

**Warn: kucing, kucing, dan kucing**

* * *

><p>Kuroko menamai hewan berkaki empat itu Momonyan, seekor kucing berambut lebat. Sesuai namanya, kucing tersebut memiliki warna yang dapat dikatakan unik, kalau tidak ingin dikatakan aneh. Merah muda. Ya, kucing merah muda yang mungkin bisa bersaing dengan marmut merah muda.<p>

Vertebrata tersebut adalah pemberian seorang tetangga, seseorang bernama Koganei yang merupakan seorang kolektor kucing segala ras. Dari yang hasil impor sampai yang hasil menggondol dari tempat sampah ia memiliki semua. Iya, sebesar itulah cinta Koganei pada mereka, sudah seperti anak sendiri. Jadi, jangan kaget mengetahui fakta mengenai operasi bibir yang ia lakukan sehingga menyerupai bentukan bibir kucing. Itu hanya satu bentuk kecintaannya pada hewan mengeong tersebut.

Momonyan diberikan saat dia masih berusia 3 bulan. Saat sudah tidak perlu disusui induknya, sudah boleh mendapat makan minum dari luar, dan utamanya saat masih bertubuh kecil menggemaskan. Alasan mengapa Kuroko mendapatkan dia adalah karena rasa kasihan Koganei pada tetangga sekaligus remaja yang telah ia anggap adik.

"Kamu tinggal sendirian, bertemu orang tua hanya melalui kiriman uang di ATM, belum punya pacar juga. Jadi kucing ini sebagai teman curhat kamu, Kuroko."

Masalahnya, Momonyan bukan tipe kucing cerewet. Dia manja, senang melingkari kaki dan duduk di atas pangkuan. Namun diajak curhat? Jangan harap. Kalian hanya akan mendapat lambaian ekor merah muda lebatnya. Dia tipe peliharaan yang ada dalam bentuk wujud, bukan suara.

Di luar itu, rasa bersyukur selalu Kuroko rasakan. Setidaknya, setiap pulang sekolah pasti akan ada sesuatu yang menyambut salam "Aku pulang" dan Momonyan akan menghampiri sambil memberi pandangan yang seakan mengucap, "Tetsu-kun, makan~"

Momonyan paling suka makanan kaleng rasa ayam.

.

.

Dia kucing betina. Betina, berarti memiliki kemampuan untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Inilah kesulitan terbesar Kuroko sebagai pemilik-sekaligus ayah. Bukan tidak menyukai bila memiliki peliharaan banyak, tetapi … uangnya dari mana? Dan, orang tua nun jauh di sana tidak mungkin mengizinkan. Mengasuh hewan sama dengan mengasuh anak. Susah-susah gampang. Makanan, kotoran, belum lagi kalau sudah sakit dan kutuan. Seperduabelas waktu hidup terisi untuk merawat mereka.

Itu sebabnya, Momonyan ia cap sebagai kucing rumah. Haram hukumnya keluar rumah. Banyak kucing liar bergerilya, kadang pula kucing tetangga yang dilepas ke jalan dan akan pulang ketika lapar. Dunia terlalu jahat untuk para perawan. Kemungkinan pregnant by accident sangatlah besar. Kalau tidak salah, Koganei pun pernah bercerita salah satu kucingnya pernah dihamili kucing abu-abu milik Nijimura, si Hainyan.

Berkatnya, Momonyan dikurungnya di dalam rumah. Tidak boleh dilupakan dengan yang namanya menutup segala akses keluar masuk, seberapa pun kecilnya celah tersebut. Ingat, kucing itu lentur.

Tetapi kisah tidak berjalan mulus. Usia Momonyan belum genap setahun ketika itu.

Selepas mencuci perlengkapan makan malam, Kuroko biasa mengistirahatkan diri di depan televisi ditemani kucing tersayang. Seringnya hewan merah muda tersebut melingkar di atas paha Kuroko, tidur sembari mendengkur pelan karena keenakan dibelai. Tetapi tidak dengan malam itu. Ia melingkar di bawah kaki Kuroko, merebahkan tubuh yang bila diperhatikan … terlihat agak gemuk. Bingung menyapa.

"Apakah karena kebanyakan dikasih makan?"

Diangkatnya Momonyan ke atas pangkuan. Si kucing hanya memandang sekilas sebelum bersiap kembali ke atas lantai. Namun sang pemilik menahannya. Dirabanya perut Momonyan dengan pelan, sembari memerhatikan tanda-tanda ketidaklaziman. Terlalu aneh bila dikatakan kegemukan mengingat keempat kaki masih jenjang menggemaskan. Dirabanya pula puting susu yang berjumlah 8.

Di sinilah Kuroko merasa keanehan itu.

"Puting susu Momonyan kenapa membesar begini?"

.

.

"Oh … ini sih hamil. Selamat Kuroko, kamu akan menjadi ayah sebentar lagi."

Koganei jelas adalah seseorang yang diutus bukan hanya untuk memberi hadiah menggemaskan, tetapi juga kabar mengejutkan.

.

.

Seharusnya hanya akan ada Kuroko dan Momonyan dalam rumah bertingkat satu yang sengaja dibelikan orang tua Kuroko untuk putra semata wayang mereka. Tetapi … hanya berselang satu bulan semenjak meminta informasi mengenai tanda-tanda tak wajar kucingnya, Momonyan melahirkan.

Siapa ayah mereka? Kapan kejadiannya? Dimana mereka melakukannya? Bagaimana bisa Momonyan kebablasan padahal ia selalu dikurung? Dan kenapa harus Momonyan? Kuroko memang pengiritan, tetapi tidak mungkin ia membawa Momonyan ke dokter hewan untuk meminta jasa pengguguran, 'kan.

Dan, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut masih menggelayuti pikiran pemilik surai aquamarine tersebut sembari menemani Momonyan mengedan mengeluarkan anak-anaknya di dapur, tepatnya di kolong wastafel cuci piring.

Prosesnya cepat dan sukses membuat Kuroko nyaris menitikkan air mata. Walau hanya mengelus kepala merah mudanya pelan dan merapalkan doa-doa agar induk dan anak selamat, rasa haru sekaligus bangga menghampiri lubuk hati.

"Meow." Momonyan menyapa pelan, memamerkan mata berpupil besarnya kepada sang majikan. Dia seperti meminta support Kuroko yang tentu saja ia berikan dengan sepenuh hati.

Menggenggam erat kaki depan sebelah kanan Momonyan, Kuroko berujar, "Iya, ayo Momonyan. Atur napasmu. Kamu pasti bisa."

Sesuatu yang tertutup selaput lendir keluar dari antara kaki belakangnya. Satu ekor lahir dengan selamat.

Tak perlu tunggu lama hingga keluarga Kuroko Tetsuya, dari yang hanya bertemankan Momonyan kini bertambah 5 ekor.

Si kuning: Kinyan.  
>Si hijau: Midonyan.<br>Si biru dongker: Aonyan.  
>Si ungu: Muranyan.<br>Serta yang terakhir lahir, si merah: Akanyan.

Semua jelas lucu. Namun…

Hah…. Kuroko harus pintar mengatur pengeluaran.

Dan yang jelas: wahai sang ayah di luar sana, bersiaplah mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu pada kucingku.

"Meow~"

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok CN<strong>: tadinya mau dipending bikin ini, tapi terima kasih pada buku terbaru Bang Dika yg Koala Kumal. Di sana ada bab berjudul Kucing Story yg sukses jadi moodbooster aku ngemaso bikin ini.  
>Makasih sudah mampir, maaf atas segala error, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Feedback, please!<p> 


End file.
